This present disclosure relates to slitting of coil stock and the proper and safe collection of the scrap that is necessarily generated. When coil stock is slitted, the edge quality, width variation, or the total width of the individual slit coils necessarily generates edge trim scrap. This scrap is typically a thin continuous ribbon that is generated while the slitter is processing the coil stock. Scrap must be handled with care and properly captured. Scrap can be wound or chopped. A scrap chopper slices the scrap into individual lengths while it is being generated. Winders coil up the scrap into one continuous coil. Current winders in the art involve a few different styles. A first style is a fixed spool where the scrap is wound. The spool stores the scrap and is also used to transport it. A second style involves a spool with a collapsible spindle. The collapsible spindle design is open on one end while the coil is being wound. When the scrap winder spool is full, the spindle is collapsed enough to release the scrap coil bundle. Feeding the scrap winder is dangerous and difficult, especially when dealing with a large gauge metal or an unpredictable material. An improved scrap winder is necessary.